Tobiath
Weapon Score: 8 Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Age: 17 From: Tear Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 Brief History: Appearance: Tobiath is of dark skin and has short hair, neatly kept. He sports a small beard on his chin with no other facial hair. He has a scar on the left side of his face that comes from the top of his forehead and goes all the way down to his chin, crossing his left eye, and his nose is crooked from too many breaks. He is of a normal build and is not too tall. He is not one who would be picked out from a crowd accept for his scar, and is not really looked upon by people of the opposite sex. To be blunt he is not very good looking. If he is ever seen without a shirt on, his body is covered with scars and his ribs have the look that they have been broken many a time. Brief History: Tobiath was young when he received his first beating from his father Calderin. He was four years old at the time and he had knocked his dinner off of the table, sending it smashing on the floor. Tobiath had seen his mother beaten many a time but this was the first time it had happened to him, and it was not the last time. As Tobiath was growing up he learned to hate the man that was his father, not just for the beatings that he was given but for what his mother had to endure as well, as she was a kind woman who tried to protect Tobiath, generally leading to them both being beaten. One time when Tobiath was 6, he witnessed his mother get thrown down a flight of stone steps in their house, because of this very reason, and Calderin just spat at her and left her there broken and unconscious. Calderin treated everyone around him with as much contempt as he did his family, he repeatedly abused the servant girls and beat up anyone who did not do their jobs properly. Calderin was as vicious in the 'Game of Houses' as he was in his own house, and his position as a lord in Tear meant he was able to carry out this 'Game' very successfully, as he had many people murdered and others he just ruined. Tobiath's father taught him how to use the sword, he was a good teacher, but when Tobiath did not learn quick enough Calderin would make sure he would learn it the next time. There were some lessons where Tobiath came out covered in bruises and sores, made by his father's wooden sword. When Calderin deemed that Tobiath had learnt enough of the sword to protect himself properly they moved onto handling real swords. Calderin handed this thirteen year old boy a heavy non-descript sword that was difficult to wield and drawing out his rapier, Calderin attacked. At the end of this first lesson Tobiath was cut all over with one long cut on the left side of his face that started at the top of his forehead and headed down to his chin crossing his left eye as it came down. This turned into a permanent fixture on his face, constantly reminding him of the hate he felt for Calderin, his 'father'. As the lessons went on and Tobiath grew older, his hate had swelled up even more for his father and he was getting better at wielding this big sword. When he was sixteen Tobiath managed to hold off his father in one of these vicious sparring lessons and got through Calderin's defence cutting a deep gash into his fathers side, which knocked him onto the floor. Tobiath then swung his heavy sword back, letting his hatred and rage spill out into his mind, taking control of his body, his sweeping swing, aimed for his fathers head, was only just deflected by Calderin's rapier, which then snaked forward and pierced Tobaith in the leg. giving Calderin the chance to stagger to his feet and smash a fist into Tobiath's face, knocking him out cold. After that lesson, Calderin took teaching Tobiath more seriously. Calderin also made him do some of the more dangerous jobs for him in the 'game of houses'. Tobiath was made to kill his father's opponents when it needed an outside influence. This though did not stop the beatings he received, but it stopped them when Tobiath was holding his sword. Tobiath resented the fact that he had to kill people, but only because it was for his father, he actually started to get a thrill from what he was made to do when he forced himself to forget it was his father making him do these things. One day when Tobiath was seventeen he walked in on an argument his father was having with his mother. The argument was turning violent, but as soon as Calderin saw his son he ran and tackled him knocking him in to the door frame, sending stars flying across his vision. Calderin got back up and headed over to his wife and started to beat her, beat her harder than he had ever done before, she crumpled to the floor with one almighty punch as it landed on the side of her head. Tobiath could do nothing, he could only stare at his mothers lifeless eyes that looked at him. Calderin turned to Tobiath and started an onslaught of kicks that scored every time, screaming through tears, 'It's all your fault! You did this!' The next day Tobiath was sent away from an order given to him by his father via a servant of the house. Tobiath was to go to Tar Valon as punishment; he was to live with the witches of the white tower and train with their lap dogs, and become one of their number, a lap dog to a witch. Tobiath told the servant to fetch his stuff and then send a message back to his father, that he will return to avenge his mother. Tobiath was given his clothes and his heavy sword and as he turned he spat on the threshold of the house, his hatred filled him making him shake and vowed to himself to kill his father. "Who is the more foolish? The fool or the fool that follows him?" Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies